


A Very Potter Morning

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, Potter Family, a series of september 1st, potter sibling love, the most chaotic household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: A series of short oneshots each taking place on the morning of September 1st in the Potter household, beginning on James' first year of Hogwarts and ending on Lily Luna's last.Over time, the three siblings grow apart and grow back together again and Harry and Ginny struggle with the idea that their babies are all growing up.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. September 1st 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a while, but a project called #lightinthedarkness on twitter deemed today Potter day and convinced me that today was the right day to post it. I don't know how regular updates will be, depends purely on my inspiration, but I'll try to keep it as regular as possible. It'll basically just be a mess of chaotic Potter siblings on the morning of September 1st, so I hope you enjoy some Potters, thank you :)

“JAAAAAAAAMMMEEEESSSSS! IF YOU’RE NOT DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST IN THREE MINUTES, I WON’T BE TAKING YOU TO THE PLATFORM,” Ginny Potter threatened as she wafted away a little bit of smoke coming off the bacon, praying the smoke alarm won’t go off and wake her husband early.

“Mum, do you have to shout so loudly?” Albus – her youngest son - asked as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She took the bacon off the hob and crossed the room to him, running a hand through his messy black hair and making a mental note to take him to get it cut.

“I’m sorry, honey,” she said sincerely, but Albus only shrugged and settled down at the table, letting out a little yawn. Unsurprisingly, it was her only daughter Lily who showed up next, hair a complete mess of slept-on French braids that Harry had done in a rush the night previous.

“Mum, why does James go back to school before we do?” She asked as she sat down and Ginny put a hot chocolate in front of her.

“Because James is starting Hogwarts today,” Ginny answered, “remember?”

“The magic school?”

“That’s right, and they start earlier than you two because you’re both still in primary school,” she explained, and Lily nodded along but Ginny knew she didn’t really understand.

“Now that James is moving, can I have his room?” Albus asked, blinking bright green eyes at his mum.

Ginny smiled. “He’s not going forever, Al,” she said and Albus pouted.

“Can I have it anyway?”

“I thought you wanted the attic room when we finished doing it out?” Harry said walking into the kitchen, giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek. Ginny internally sighed, hating that she’d woken up her husband even though he’d been at work late the night before. She was hoping to let him sleep as long as possible.

“I did-” Albus began but got cut off.

“DADDY!” Lily called, climbing onto her seat before launching herself at Harry. Albus watched them for a moment before sighing and pouring himself some cereal. Ginny decided to help him with the milk as the bottle was a little heavy for him to hold and pour at the same time.

James came bursting into the kitchen five minutes later – and nearly three minutes _after_ the time of Ginny’s threat. He came in with a bright smile on his face, his hair a mess of knots and curls, looking unusually like Albus’ but Ginny knew it was much easier to tame.

“It’s Hogwarts daaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy,” he sung, dancing around the kitchen. He was already dressed in his school uniform, eager to get started. “Who’s ready for me to officially become the first Gryffindor within the children of this family, with only Lily following suit and little Albie over here goes shooting for the snake house?”

James ruffled Albus hair rather roughly before moving to his shoulder and punching him over and over. Albus stormed out of his seat, scratching the wooden chair along the laminate flooring before screaming, “Go away, James!” at his older brother. James took off in a run out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Albus on his heels. It wasn’t long before the two brothers were involved in a scuffle in the middle of the stairs to which Ginny had to end up using her wand to separate them both.

“Boys!” she scolded, holding them away from each other with her magical hold. “How many times do we have to tell you no fighting?”

“Sorry mum,” Albus said first, but James folded his arms.

“It was just a joke, Al doesn’t need to get so defensive,” he sulked.

“I don’t want to be in Slytherin!” Albus protested, folding his arms now.

“And you’re not going to be,” Ginny said, releasing her hold on Albus only and opening her arms to him. Albus immediately fell into them, accepting his mums hug.

“But what if I am?”

“What if James is?” At that, James went to protest and Ginny held her hand up to tell him to stop. “Or what if Lily is? Point is, Albus, is that we can’t dwell on the what ifs. This is something you don’t have to worry about yet, but James is going to have to worry about me if he doesn’t stop sulking and apologise this instance,” Ginny finished, her voice turning stern as she glared at James.

James dropped his stance, taking a huffing deep breath and looked at Albus. “I’m sorry, Al,” he said, sincerely.

“I hope you end up in Slytherin,” Albus said before turning away and going back into the kitchen. Ginny saw James take another deep breath, his eyes beginning to water as he watches Albus go.

“Hey, come here,” Ginny said, feeling a little sorry for her eldest son, he was, after all, only a child. James ran down the remainder of the stairs and crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. She would miss him deeply when he’s off at Hogwarts.

“I don’t want Al to be annoyed with me before I go,” he cried, voice muffled against Ginny’s chest. She rubbed his back and ran a hand through his messy hair, making a mental note to find a hairbrush after he was done with his hug.

“He won’t be,” Ginny assured. “Albus loves you, he’ll come running to you when we have to leave. Which, is in half an hour, so go get some breakfast,” Ginny encouraged, pushing James towards the kitchen.

She followed him back in to find Albus and Lily’s heads pressed together as they try to read one of her books for school and James sulking over a plate of breakfast. Harry greets her with a kiss and presses a coffee into her hand. She wrapped her hands around the warm cup, wondering how she’d made it until _now_ until she’d had her first coffee. Harry mumbled something about checking James’ trunk and heading upstairs, leaving Ginny and the three kids to it.

Ginny took a seat at the table and nudged James’ foot with her own. When he looked up, she sent him a smile which he returned. Next to her, Lily was reading aloud, Albus helping her with the words she couldn’t quite get as much as he could, though his own reading ability wasn’t much older than hers. Ginny smiled to herself as she took a sip of her coffee, feeling an overwhelming love for her three children, the angels sent to her from heaven.

She could hardly believe James was now eleven and starting Hogwarts. It seemed like only yesterday they were bringing him home from the hospital, wrapped in a little bundle of blankets and sleeping softly. He’d been a quiet baby, rarely crying and sleeping through the night. They were in for a shock when Albus came along and would barely stop for a second. When she got pregnant with Lily she nearly cried, hoping that Lily wouldn’t be as much of a nightmare as Albus had been.

However, as her children grew, they seemed to have swapped personalities. Quiet James turned into boisterous and loud James, whereas loud Albus grew into quiet and soft Albus. Lily has always been Lily, she wasn’t quite as quiet as James but not as loud as Albus, and she sort of balanced the two brothers out when she came along. She seemed to be the glue that held them together even back then and Ginny knew she would continue her role in that without even knowing it.

After James had finished eating, Ginny took a comb to his hair and listened to him groaning and moan in pain whilst Lily’s and Albus’ giggles filled the background. Harry returned after checking James’ trunk and pulling it downstairs and into the car ready to go.

Moments before they had to leave, Albus and Lily now cuddled on the sofa watching some programme that Lily loved but Albus only watched for her, Ginny’s mum turned up to look after them. They were going to take Albus and Lily to the platform, but had decided in the end to take James on his own and let them say goodbye at the house, and Molly was all too happy to step in for some quality time with her grandbabies.

“Okay, James, time to go,” Harry said, ruffling his hair, getting a protest out of him. James swatted his hand away and jumped up grinning.

“I’m so excited! I cannot wait for me, Freddie and Louis to all be sorted into Gryffindor and get up to mischief, just like you, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione used to do,” James said, bouncing on his feet. James ran out to the car, the rest of the Potters and Molly in tow.

It was Molly who first tackled James in a hug and wished him the best in his first year. Followed quickly by Lily who jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him in a bone crushing hug.

“You’ll write to me, won’t you?” Lily asked. “I can write back to you all by myself and I don’t want to stop talking to you because I love you.”

“Of course I’ll write Lils, every day if you want me too,” James said, kissing the side of her head. “I love you too.”

Lily jumped down and the two engaged in a ‘secret’ handshake they’d been practising all summer. They then hugged again before Lily stepped back and into the arms of her grandmother. Albus shuffled on his feet slightly, trying to hide his face behind his mess of curls as he looked up at James. The two brothers stared at each other, the fight from this morning clearly still fresh and Albus looking a little conflicted. Finally, though, his love for his brother won and Albus came surging forward, crashing into James and wrapping him up in a big hug.

“Don’t forget about me,” Albus cried and Ginny thought she saw tears in James’ eyes.

“You’re my little brother, I could never forget about you,” he assured. They held onto each other for the longest time. Ginny had always loved how close they were, how they always had each other to go to. James was truly a great older brother to both Albus and Lily, even though he liked to tease them a lot. She was really proud of him.

“I’ll miss you,” Albus said, slowly pulling away.

“I’ll miss you too,” James smiled at him. “But you can’t have my room.”

“I wasn’t even going to ask!”

“That’s a lie,” Lily said, “he already did this morning!”

“I knew it,” James said, his eyes lighting up. “You little snake.” And even though the comment was a jab at the house James was convinced Albus would end up in, Albus let out a joyous laugh and hugged his brother one last time.

They eventually parted and James waved them all goodbye before getting in the car. Ginny hugged her other two children before climbing into the passenger seat and letting Harry take them to Kings Cross.

“I’m excited to start Hogwarts,” James said in the back as he waved goodbye to his siblings. “But I really am going to miss you all a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and encouraged, thank you for reading!  
> You can find me on twitter @sunshinescorp


	2. September 1st 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of James' second year at Hogwarts.

“You’re still up?” Harry asked as he entered the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee entering his senses. “Did you sleep at all last night?” Harry made his way over to where his wife was sitting at the kitchen table, a muggle laptop open with her latest article surrounded by various pieces of parchment full of research.

“This is much too important,” Ginny replied, barely taking her eyes from the screen in order to sip her coffee.

“Honey, you’re going to be exhausted at work today,” he said, a voice full of love and care, as he went to make his own coffee.

“Day off, James, remember?”

“Ah,” Harry said. “September 1st, James’ second year, how could I forget?” He chuckled to himself. “Well, the kids aren’t up yet, we have some time for some peace and qu-”

“JAAAAMMMEESSS! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LEFT YOUR MUDDY QUIDDITCH BOOTS IN THE BATHROOM AGAIN, YOU KNOW THEY AREN’T EVEN ALLOWED UPSTAIRS!” Albus’ voice sounded from the top of the staircase, followed by a vicious bang which was clearly James' boot being thrown at his bedroom door.

“I’M SLEEPING, AL,” James shouted back just as Harry and Ginny both groaned and rolled their eyes.

“Boys are so annoying,” another voice sounded – Lily, their daughter, as she hopped into a chair and looked at them with innocent baby brown eyes. It seemed all their children just appeared out of nowhere and Harry was beginning to wonder if they’d somehow illegally learned apparition years before they were even allowed, he brushed that thought off for it was clearly crazy. “All they ever do is fight, but whenever James leaves for Hogwarts, Al cries like a baby for days.”

“He just misses him,” Ginny said, finally taking her eyes away from her laptop.

“I miss him too, but I don’t cry,” she shrugged. “Daddy, are you going to make me some breakfast?”

“What do we say, firecracker?”

“Please?” She said, blinking her eyes at him. Harry smiled, feeling a whole lot of love for his daughter warming his heart as he nodded and kissed her temple, before turning to the oven and getting started on breakfast.

It was a few moments later when James came pounding down the stairs, each step making a loud noise as he pretty much flew into the kitchen.

“Why is Al always so whiney all the time?” He asked as he poured himself a coffee and sat at the table. Harry went to protest about the caffeine, but James had already taken a huge mouthful by the time he got around to saying anything.

“I’m not whiney,” Albus retorted as he entered the kitchen, folding his arms as he sat next to Lily.

“Boys, can we be nice to each other today, remember James is leaving for Hogwarts today, Al,” Ginny reminded, causing Albus to drop his stance and put a pout on his face. _Time for the tears,_ Harry thought. Though, Al didn’t cry to Harry’s surprise, he simply sat there in a sulk.

“Are we going to the platform today, mum?” Lily asked as she took a bite out of the toast that Harry put in front of her after dipping it into the egg.

“Not today, honey,” Ginny replied.

“But you said-”

“We said next year, when Al starts,” Harry reminded. Albus seemed to perk slightly at that.

“I can’t wait to start Hogwarts,” he grinned.

“You’ll love it, Al, and I can’t wait to get into all sorts of mischief together… unless you do become a Slytherin, of course,” James joked, winking at him.

“James,” Harry and Ginny both scolded at the same time Albus refolded his arms and grumpily muttered, “I won’t be.”

“Do you think I’ll make the team this year, mum?” James asked, quickly moving on from the previous conversation.

“Maybe, but honey, don’t be disappointed if not, second years rarely do,” she said, stroking his hair.

“You know I made the team in my first year,” Harry said as he sat down next to Lily with a coffee.

“Yeah but did you help the Harpies win the International Quidditch cup like mum?” James asked.

“No, but-”

“Then it doesn’t matter,” he shrugged and went back to his breakfast, leaving Harry slightly stunned and Ginny giggling behind her mug.

Then Lily decided to join in with the teasing. “Yeah, dad, you only saved the world, but mum once scored 80 points in the first half an hour of a game.”

“And she-”

“Okay, kids, stop teasing your father,” Ginny said, interrupting Albus.

“They have a point, you’re the real hero here,” Harry agreed, leaning over to kiss Ginny. This received a whiney ‘ewwwwww’ from all three of the kids, Lily and Albus getting up and running from the kitchen and James shouting at them to get a room before following them out. “If I’d have known that cleared them out I would have used it years ago,” Harry said, grinning.

“Come on, love,” Ginny said, grabbing his cheeks and kissing him on the lips. “Let’s make sure James is ready for school.”

Harry did as he was told and went to help James finish packing for school whilst Ginny cleared up the breakfast and made sure Lily and Albus were happily watching a film together. Again, Molly came over to look after them whilst they took James to the station and arrived just before they had to leave.

Watching James get on that train was one of the hardest things Harry ever had to witness, knowing his oldest boy – his first born – was all grown up and leaving for school. But, nothing hurt more than watching him say goodbye to his little siblings. Lily clung to him, as she always did, like a koala bear, barely holding back the tears and begging for him to write her often. This year, Albus was different to the year before. This year, he stood back in the arms of his grandmother and simply watched James for a long time. There was no argument keeping them apart this year, yet Albus seemed reluctant to say goodbye.

James stepped forward. “Are you too old to give your brother a hug?”

Albus shook his head. “If I don’t hug you, you can’t leave.”

“I’ll be back at Christmas,” James assured and held his arms out. Albus hesitated for just a brief moment before nodding and walking forward into James’ arms. It wasn’t quite the bone-crushing hug he received the year before, but it still meant a lot to the two brothers.

They whispered something to each other that Harry didn’t quite catch, then Lily joined in on the hug and the three of them stood there for a moment longer. It broke Harry’s heart to have to break them apart and say goodbye to James for another term of school.

 _Christmas,_ he thought. _He’ll be back at Christmas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please let me know, the smallest comment still means the world :)


	3. September 1st 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al's first year at Hogwarts :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters, here's the third and Albus' first year at school! Feedback is always appreciated :)

“Is it scary?” Albus asked as he followed James down the stairs, nervously fiddling with his jacket.

“It’s not _that_ scary,” James assured, turning briefly only to smile at him. “Trust me, Al, you’ll be fine,” he tried to reassure his brother, but the niggling need to add an offhand comment just wouldn’t let him leave the conversation there. “Unless you end up in Slytherin, or run head first into the platform wall,” he teased.

“James!” Albus scolded, pushing him harshly causing James to stumble down the rest of the stairs as he let out a laugh. Teasing Albus was simply too easy.

“Malfoy’s in the paper again,” James heard his father say as he and Albus entered the kitchen, the smell of eggs filling his nostrils. He made a coffee for himself and offered some to Albus, who turned his nose up at the smell. _That will change by the end of the year,_ James thought, _coffee is part of the Potter blood._

“What for this time?” His mum asked as he and Albus settled down with their food.

His dad shuffled the paper slightly and adjusted his glasses and Albus and James made eye contact across the table. They were used to hearing about the Malfoys, usually not in a friendly manner. “His kid's starting school this year.”

James grinned and sat forward. “Draco Malfoy’s kid is going to be in the same year as Al?” He got a quick view of the paper where an animated picture of Draco Malfoy and his wife and son took up most of the page. They looked like they were in Diagon Alley, and the boy looked almost… sad as he hugged his mum, briefly looking up to her.

“He is,” James’ dad confirmed.

“Probably a Slytherin, right dad?” James asked, then looked at Al and winked.

“We don’t judge people based off their family, James Sirius,” his mum scolded, sending a scary _mum_ look his way.

“But,” his dad inputted, “there hasn’t been a Malfoy not in Slytherin, ever.”

“And there hasn’t been a Weasley in anything but Gryffindor until Louis got sorted into Ravenclaw,” Lily popped up - she really knew how to sneak up on people - reading the paper over her dads shoulder. “He looks really sad.”

Albus leaned over to look at the picture, suddenly more intrigued now that Lily has mentioned that. He didn’t say anything though, sitting back and tucking back into his food. Lily went to sit next to him and started on her own breakfast.

“I can’t wait to _finally_ go to the platform this year,” she said, her mouth half full to which their mum promptly scolded her for. And just like that, all thoughts of the Malfoy family had quickly left the minds of all the Potters.

“Are you all packed, Al?” Their dad asked, but James already knew the answer.

“Nearly,” Al answered, but James knew he was sugar coating it. When they were supposed to be packing the previous night, Albus was in James’ room talking about how nervous he was about starting, but mostly about the sorting. James was too busy packing to reassure him properly. Despite how much he teased Albus, there was no way he’d be sorted anywhere other than Gryffindor. He’s a Potter after all.

“If I go up there and it’s not packed then-”

“No, no,” Albus said, standing up, “it’s almost packed, I’ll go finish it.”

And with that, Albus took off upstairs in a run; James had never seen him run that fast before. Their mum, taking sympathy on Albus as usual, followed him up the stairs to help him finish. James shrugged at his dad and finished off his breakfast.

“Excited about Quidditch this year, James?” He asked, simply making small talk.

Lily huffed. “I hate that I’m still too young to go to Hogwarts, muggle school is boring and now Albus isn’t even going to be there,” she sulked, folding her arms and leaning her head on the table.

“You’ll be at Hogwarts before you know it,” Harry assured.

“Yeah, Lils, you’ll be with me on the pitch in no time,” James winked at her as he stood. “I’m going to check my trunk too.”

James left the kitchen table and headed upstairs, passing Albus’ room and barely resisting the urge to listen in, giving into the urge when he heard Albus asked his mum the same question he asked James the night before: “what if I am in Slytherin? James thinks I will be.”

“Who cares what James thinks? You shouldn’t listen to him; he just likes to tease you. And, if you are in Slytherin, then you’re in Slytherin, it won’t change anything, my little kitten.”

“I’m not little anymore, mum.”

“You’ll always be my little boy,” she assured.

James smiled to himself as he continued into his own room, remembering those exact same words said to him the night before he first started Hogwarts too. James went into his room and double-checked he had everything before dragging his suitcase down the stairs, moments before Albus had finished his own.

This time, all three siblings would be heading to the platform so there was no sad goodbye’s just yet. Though James knew it would be hard saying goodbye to Lily at the platform, leaving her behind on her own this year. He watched Albus as he stared out the window of the car and reached over to gently squeeze his hand. He would be okay, Hogwarts isn’t that scary after all.


	4. September 1st 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus' second year and James' fourth year at Hogwarts :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm very sorry! I hope you all enjoy this update, I really enjoyed writing it (I've been exploring Lily's character and writing from her POV a lot recently and I'm rather proud about how this turned out)! I'll try and keep updates more regular from now on <3 Enjoy!

Lily Luna loved waking up on September 1st. Every September 1st morning was special, whether she was saying goodbye to James and hugging Albus as she watched them leave, or if her older brothers were fighting over something ( _again!)_ , or if she was waving goodbye to both of them on Platform 9 and ¾, wishing for the day she could go to Hogwarts too.

 _Just one more year,_ she mused, stretching and nearly falling out of her bed. She could already hear her parents making noise downstairs, preparing the breakfast whilst they waited for their children to finally rise. Lily slipped her feet into her slippers and ran out her room, stomping down the stairs.

“Morrrrrrnnniiiinnnggggg!” she sang as she entered the kitchen. “The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I am hun-gry,” she danced around the kitchen, getting her dad to twirl her, spinning her over to her mum. Lily jumped onto her lap to hug her, feeling safe when her mum scooped her up in a bone crushing hug.

“You’re in a good mood,” she commented, stroking through Lily’s hair.

Lily giggled. “Of course I am, it’s September 1st, which means James and Al go back to school and I get to be spoiled for a whole year,” she grinned at her mum.

“Does that mean you don’t miss me when I’m gone, Lily-Lu? Because your letters say otherwise,” Jamie commented as he entered the kitchen, immediately taking a coffee from his dad.

“I miss you when you’re not a bother,” she stuck his tongue out at him.

“You’re a bother,” James stuck his tongue out back at her, causing Lily to let out a giggle.

Her dad approached the table with breakfast, a grin on his face. “Are you guys ever nice to each other?” he asked. Lily and James looked at each other, both challenging each other before they both broke at the same time, grins appearing on their faces.

Albus walked in, grumbling a ‘morning’ as he did so, grabbing a coffee and taking his usual seat at the table. James and Lily shared another look, one that had become a little more frequent since Albus’ temper seemed to be rather fragile after he came back from his first year at Hogwarts. Lily hopped off her mum’s lap and into her own seat, digging into her breakfast.

“Just us today, boys,” her dad said as he sat down to join them for breakfast.

Albus’ head immediately shot up. “Can’t mum take me?”

“Your mum is treating Lily to a day of shopping, so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

Albus mumbled something about it not being fair as he tucked into his breakfast angrily. Lily searched for something to say, usually being able to cut through the tension, but came up short. She was lucky, really, that James could come to the rescue in times like this.

“We’re getting a new Defence teacher this year, rumour is she’ll be Slytherin head, too,” he said and Lily almost rolled her eyes. _Great James, mention school and Albus’ house all in one, that’ll cut the tension,_ she thought. James caught her eye and she shook her head at him.

“Speaking of, maybe let’s try for some better grades this year, Albus?” Harry said.

Albus looked at him. “As though I didn’t try before?”

“I’m not saying that.”

“That’s exactly what you’re saying!” Albus screamed as he stood from the table. “Be in Gryffindor, get better grades, get more friends, will you get off my back?” He screamed, storming out of the room and up the stairs.

Harry stood to follow him. “Albus!” Her mum stopped her dad from following.

“I’m sorry for being such a disappointment!” came Albus’ voice from halfway up the stairs. James sunk in his seat and Lily felt bad for him, he was only trying to help.

Her mum went to stand up to follow him, but Lily stopped her and followed Albus up the stairs instead. Albus was sat on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest, small tears falling from his eyes. Lily knocked a little to warn her older brother of her presence, but entered anyway and climbed onto his bed. Albus barely looked at her, and Lily wasn’t too sure on what to say. She shuffled a little closer to him and placed a hand on his knee.

“Do you really think you’re a disappointment?” she asked softly.

Albus sniffed, looking at her briefly, and then nodded. “Harry Potter’s stupid Slytherin son,” was all he said.

“You’re not stupid, or a disappointment. You’re Albus, my big brother.” Albus scoffed and Lily pretended it didn’t hurt a little. Instead, she shuffled even closer. “You could never disappoint me, Albus.”

At that, Albus looked at her properly, the ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. “Really?”

“Well, maybe if you like killed my fish or something, then I would be disappointed for maybe a day,” she shrugged.

“You don’t have a fish,” Albus pointed out.

“Then no, you could never disappoint me.”

Albus smiled at her, and then pulled her in for a hug. “I’m going to miss you, Lil-pop.”

“Maybe you could write to me more this year then,” Lily pointed out, briefly looking at Albus.

Albus grinned. “I can do that.”

The two siblings sat like that for a while, cuddled into each other. James appeared at Albus’ door, but Lily shook her head at him. James and Albus had been at odds for a while now, it was best to keep Albus as calm as possible on Hogwarts days. Eventually, they headed down the stairs together, Albus with his arm wrapped around Lily’s shoulder (after Lily had helped him finish packing).

Whilst Harry and Ginny worked on getting James’ and Albus’ trunks into the car, the three siblings were sat on the front garden wall.

“Feels weird to not being going with you,” Lily said, despite only having been to the platform one time.

“Just think, Lils, this time next year, all three of us will be together.”

“Yeah,” Albus said, rolling his eyes. “Together,” he mocked, holding up his fingers to do air quotes. He jumped off the wall, giving Lily a big hug and saying goodbye, before hopping into the car. Lily’s heart ached, she didn’t know what happened to Albus when he started school, but she did know it was something she couldn’t fix on her own.

“You’ll look after him, won’t you?” she asked James as he also hopped down from the wall.

“I’ll try my best,” he promised.


End file.
